El Principe de Hyrule
by Amefloza13
Summary: Una historia jamás contada sobre un principe que se dejó manipular por la oscuridad. La historia se situa antes del primer juego de Legend of Zelda.
Y cuenta la Leyenda….

Hace mucho tiempo existió un país llamado Hyrule que vivía en paz y gran prosperidad, el Rey era un hombre sabio que junto a la trifuerza protegía no solo a Hyrule, si no también a todo el mundo, solo la familia real podía poseer la trifuerza. Después de él, sus descendientes y predecesores al trono continuaron su legado gobernando con la trifuerza, todos y cada uno de estos reyes eran justos y nobles, no existían conflictos ni preocupaciones, fue una era de resurgimiento para Hyrule, conocida como la "Edad Dorada". Pero la paz nunca es para siempre.

Esa prosperidad estaba llegando a su fin, al igual que la vida de quien podría ser el penúltimo Rey. Él tenía dos hijos, un varón y una mujer; el no solo debía dejar el trono y el reino de Hyrule, si no también la trifuerza a uno de ellos. Para que un rey sea merecedor de la trifuerza, este debe demostrar que posee un equilibrio entre el Poder, la Sabidora y el Valor, el Rey conocía bien a su hijo mayor y sabía que no sería merecedor de la trifuerza ya que el carecía de ese equilibrio. El rey podria entregar el trono del reino a su hija menor, pero probablemente la trifuerza la rechazaría porque ella era muy joven para asumir el trono. El Rey sentía con dolor de que si su hijo posee la trifuerza completa, este caería en la ambición y su codicia llevaría al reino a un gran riesgo; al ser consciente de esto el rey ordenó secretamente a sus sirventés una misión secreta para después de su muerte.

El tiempo paso y el Rey falleció, la familia y el reino permaneció de luto por un largo tiempo; pero durante ese tiempo el joven príncipe experimentaba un gran conflicto: entre ellas la pérdida de su padre a quien apreciaba y ahora jamás volvería a ver, al mismo tiempo sentía dudas acerca de su posición para asumir el reino "¿poder mantener a salvo y mantener el legado de mi padre? ¿Qué sucedería si llegara una guerra o algo peor? ¿Y si cometiera un gran error; podré hacerle frente a todo el reino o tal vez ¡al mundo entero!? ¿Realmente estaría preparado para asumir tanta responsabilidad?" Tristeza, dudas y miedos; estas eran las emociones que no lo dejaban descansar, pero solo una cosa callaba estas preguntas: La Trifuerza, con ella en su poder, ya no tendría miedos ni dudas, nada podrá detenerlo, se convertiría en el mejor rey del mundo y sobre todo el simple hecho de poseer la trifuerza, el seria invencible.

La posesión se realizaba durante en dos días: Coronación y Trifuerza. El día de la posesión llegó, el joven rey estaba nervioso todas sus dudas comenzaron a surgir de nuevo, pero entonces escucho la voz de su pequeña hermana, de todos los que conocía solo ella y su compañía podían calmarlo; entonces su mente se remontó a su pasado, su niñez cuando su hermana era aún una bebe y como la vio crecer, mientras sentía que fue ayer cuando ellos jugaban en el castillo y sacaban de quicio al consejero de su padre. Pero ahora estaba a unas horas de coronarse como rey, aún tenía miedo, pero sabía que con el poder de la trifuerza nada podría salir mal. El nuevo rey fue coronado y todos en Hyrule asistieron y festejaron alegres con un gran baile; el nuevo soberano de Hyrule salió a bailar con su hermana, quien con encanto, belleza y gracia llamaba la atención de los jóvenes presentes, pero solo bailó junto a su hermano. Durante el transcurso de la noche, el joven se llenaba de confianza, sentía que nada en el mundo podría arruinarle su reinado cuando tuviese la trifuerza.

Al día siguiente era la entrega de la trifuerza, esta era privada, solo el general del castillo, los sacerdotes y miembros de la familia real podían asistir, pero el general estaba ausente y por eso en su reemplazo estaba el capitán. Cuando los sacerdotes le entregaron el cofre al nuevo rey, este con gran confienza y lleno de ilusión abrió rápidamente el cofre, pero en ese momento el nuevo rey se vio horrorizado, toda su confianza murió en ese momento y sus miedos se apoderaron de él. Faltaba una parte de la trifuerza, la trifuerza del Valor había desaparecido.

¿Cómo podría gobernar sin una parte de la trifuerza? ¿Ahora como poder hacerle frente a todo esto? ¿Y si no llego a ser un buen Rey? ¿Que pasara con Hyrule? ¿¡QUE ME PASARA A MI!? Todas estas preguntas originadas por una pieza "Trifueza del Valor", el MIEDO comenzó a dominar su mete y su corazón, pero solo una pregunta dominaba sobre todas ellas.

El joven Rey comenzó a gritar a todos los presentes preguntando.- ¿¡ EN DONDE ESTA LA TRIFUERZA DEL VALOR!?- reclamaba a cada uno de ellos con la esperanza de que alguno de ellos lo sabría, pero nadie dijo nada, entonces recordó que el general no estaba presente; le pregunto al capitán con un rostro aterrador sobre su paradero y este por miedo a aquella reacción del rey respondió que el general había desaparecido días después de la muerte del anterior rey y no se lo volvió a ver en ningún lugar de Hyrule.

El Rey, llevado por su ira, ante la traición de su general, expandió la noticia de que el ex-general era un traidor de Hyrule y mando a todo su ejército en su búsqueda, con la orden de traerlo vivo y apresar a todo aquel que lo ayudara en su escape, al igual que una recompensa a quien lo conociera y ayude en su arresto. Todo aquel que era acusado de ayudar al fugitivo era encarcelado y torturado hasta el agotamiento para que confesara la ubicación exacta de su paradero.

Su pequeña hermana le suplicaba, le rogaba e incluso lloraba, para que su hermano recapacitara y perdonara la vida de las personas que estaban siendo maltratadas en los calabozos, pero su hermano no la escuchaba, para el solo existía una cosa en su mente, "Trifuerza del Valor". Los días pasaron, con ellas las semanas y por último los meses, la princesa continuaba con su suplicas y llantos, pero el corazón del Rey se hacía más y más oscuro, olvidándose de su familia, sus amigos y de su reino, se volvió un tirano que nada más buscaba la pieza faltante de la trifuerza.

Una noche los soldados trajeron consigo a un brujo de ropajes oscuros que tenía el rostro cubierto con una capucha y solo podían verse algunas arrugas; este decía conocer de una información muy útil para el Rey. Llegaron al castillo y el Rey fue a verlo con cierto desagrado, pero cuando este le dijo que su información era acerca de la pieza faltante de la trifuerza, llamo la atención del Rey y le pidió que continuara, entonces el brujo le dijo que existe otra persona que conoce el paradero de la trifuerza del valor y esta era nada más que la princesa, su hermana.

El Rey se sintió un gran odio, una cosa era la traición del general, pero otra que la traición venga de tu familia, su propia sangre lo traicionó durante todo este tiempo ocultando aquello que le faltaba. Sin dejar a un lado la misión del fugitivo, fue directamente a la habitación de la princesa exigiéndole la información, pero ella rápidamente se negó, el brujo decidió prestarles sus servicios al Rey, entonces este le ordenó que encerrara a la princesa en su habitación con magia para que nadie entrara o saliera, prohibiéndole de agua y alimentos hasta que confiese el paradero de la trifuerza del valor.

Los días pasaron y la princesa continuaba sin decirle donde se ocultaba la ubicación exacta de la trifuerza del valor. Hasta que el brujo le aconsejo sobre un hechizo que el conocía y con este ella no se resistiría para responderle, el Rey estaba desesperado, sentía la trifuerza tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos a solo una confesión. Sin dudarlo acompaño al brujo hasta la habitación de la princesa, ambos entraron, pero la barrera permaneció para no dejar entrar a nadie más; de inmediato el brujo con una sonrisa en el rostro inicio el hechizo, comenzó a elevar a la princesa y ella empezó a gritar de dolor como si algo le estuviese ahorcando, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer desesperadamente, su corazón latía muy fuerte, su mente le dolía como si estuviese al borde de la muerte, intentaba aferrarse a algo como si su vida dependiera de ello y entre gritos y lágrimas llamó el nombre de su hermano y le suplico que la ayudara, la salvara y que sentía morir.

En ese instante sintió como si hubiese dormido por mucho tiempo y despertara en el peor de los momentos, su pequeña hermana estaba siendo torturada hasta la muerte y el culpable se reía a carcajadas de su sufrimiento. Lo único que podía sentir era miedo, ¿cómo podría afrontar esto?, ese mago era muy poderoso si hacia algo, el mismo no podría salir de esto vivo. Veía como su hermana moría, no había escapatoria. Todo pasaba rápidamente por su cabeza; en eso con sus últimas fuerzas la princesa volvió a llamarlo por su nombre suplicando su ayuda; (¿QUE ESTABA HACIENDO?) se dijo a sí mismo; entonces agarro su espada, aprovecho la distracción del brujo y traspaso su corazón desde la espalda. El brujo dio un grito ahogado soltando a su prisionera, la princesa cayó al suelo totalmente inmóvil.

El Rey fue a socorrer a su hermanita, la agarraba, la llamaba pero ella no respondía; en ese momento escucho al brujo reírse, diciéndole que nada la traerá de vuelta; estaba tan cerca de saber el lugar de la pieza faltante y un estúpido miedoso tenía que arruinárselo todo.- Pero recuerda esto, nadie traiciona al Dios Ganon y sale vivo de su ira.- Estas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de reírse mas fuerte mientras unas flamas oscuras lo consumían rápidamente hasta dejar solo cenizas.

Al salir de su sorpresa las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, sentía como si un hoyo lo absorbiera, (QUE HE HECHO...) no podía creer que había llegado a esto y comenzó a abrazar fuertemente a su hermana pequeña; aferrándose a ella como si deseara que no se fuera mientras le suplicaba perdón, recordaba poco a poco todo el mal que había causado, como se cegó por sus miedos y llego más allá de los limites. (- Las decisiones y las acciones, son las que definen a un hombre; pero la sabiduría, el valor y la determinación son las que definen a un Rey...-) Esas eran las palabras que su padre siempre le repetía, pero ahora era demasiado tarde; había fracasado como Rey y también como hombre, había defraudado a su padre, a Hyrule y a su hermana, sobre todo a ella, quien le suplicaba y en vez de escucharla la torturo hasta llevarla al borde de la muerte; ella aún no respondía ante ninguna acción, el no dejaba de pedir perdón creyendo que así su hermana reaccionaria, pero al verla su piel se tornaba pálida y fría. Y comenzó a desesperarse...

Rápidamente entro la nana a la habitación de la princesa ya que la barrera había desparecido, la nana le pidió al Rey que soltara a la princesa, pero el Rey se aferraba a ella llorando a cantaros con la mirada perdida, solo repetía .- yo la mate, yo la mate, yo la mate, yo la mate, yo la mate,...- pero la nana le grito que ella no estaba muerta, pero el Rey solo se escuchaba así mismo, la nana al no tener otra opción utilizó un hechizo para separarlos mandando al Rey hasta la pared, con el golpe recibido el reaccionó y vio como la nana recogía a la princesa mientras le decía que ella no está muerta, que gracias a la intervención de su espada, el brujo no completo el hechizo el cual era extraer su alma y así utilizarla como marioneta para que le indicara el paradero de la pieza faltante; pero como no se completó, el alma de la princesa estaba encerrada en su cuerpo como si estuviese dormida.

El Rey le pregunto si había forma de despertarla, la nana le respondió que como el brujo era un sirviente del dios maligno, su poder provenía de ese mismo lugar, solo existe una forma de hacerlo, entonces le pidió al rey una carrosa para viajar a un lugar donde la princesa estaría segura. El rey corrió desesperado y llamó rápidamente a uno de sus sirvientes para preparar un viaje de inmediato.

Mientras se preparaba y abordaba la carrosa para el viaje, el rey pidió mantener esto en extremo secreto a todos los soldados y sirvientes del castillo bajo pena de muerte, durante el viaje la nana le conto que ella era descendiente de una antigua tribu que protegían a la familia real, el día cuando llego el brujo, ella sintió un gran poder maligno, intento advertirle a la princesa pero llegó demasiado tarde, el brujo la había encerrado y nadie podía entrar, la magia del brujo era demasiado poderosa como para que ella pudiera hacerle frente. Mientras narraba la historia el Rey se sentía como si fuese el peor hyliano del mundo; el viaje fue largo y ninguno de los dos intercambiaron palabras durante el viaje.

Al llegar a su destino el Rey pudo divisar un templo; la nana le respondió que era el Templo del Norte, como el cuerpo y su alma estaban frágiles ella sería una presa fácil para los sirvientes del mal; solo el Templo del Norte era capaz de proteger el espíritu de la princesa de cualquier maldad hasta su despertar. Pero el príncipe estaba intrigado ¿acaso no iban a despertarla de inmediato?, la nana continuo que solo una persona en todo el mundo capaz de despertar a la princesa, ese era el "héroe legendario", pero lamentable mente aún no había nacido. El rey perdía toda esperanza, sin el héroe, su hermanita seguiría durmiendo por un tiempo indefinido, podrían ser meses, años, décadas, o peor siglos; el jamás volvería a ver a su hermana de nuevo.

La nana comenzó a preparar el sello que solo su linaje conocía para abrir la entrada del templo. El Rey levanto a su hermana entre sus brazos y la llevó dentro del Templo, en el centro había un altar, la nana coloco algunas frazadas y una almohada creando una cama, el Rey recostó ahí a la princesa mientras veía su rostro dormido, sereno y lleno de tranquilidad, recordaba cuando ella era pequeña, sus primeros pasos cuando intentaba alcanzarlo, como jugaban en los jardines del castillo mientras reía y sonreía alegremente; eso, su sonrisa, jamás la volvería a ver ni escuchar su dulce voz y todo lo destruyo el, no el brujo, sino el mismo era el único culpable de su desgracia. Con lágrimas que caían sobre el rostro de la princesa, (Yo debería estar en tu lugar) pensaba, prosiguió a limpiarlas con sus dedos y con un beso en la frente se despidió de ella.- Perdóname.- limpiando sus lágrimas de su rostro salió del templo junto a la nana. Al salir ella comenzó a cerrar el sello para que así nadie pudiera entrar al castillo y así proteger a la princesa.

Durante el viaje de regreso al castillo, el Rey le pidió algún consejo sobre a quién dejar el reino, porque él no lo merecía ni siquiera merecía las otras piezas de la trifurca, la nana al escucharlo le conto que su padre fue el que mando a esconder la otra parte, porque él no poseía esa cualidad, pero si en el transcurso el demostraba coraje, solo entonces se le regresaría la última pieza; en ese momento el joven rey lo entendió todo, no solo él tenía miedo, también su padre, el tenía miedo de que su hijo no fuese merecedor del reino y por eso escondió esa parte, no era para ponerlo a prueba, era para protegerlo del rechazo de Farore, la diosa del valor.

Pero ahora que podía hacer, segura mente todo el reino lo odiaba; sus peores miedos se hicieron realidad. Entonces la nana le dijo.- "No permita que el pasado le diga quien es; deje que el futuro le muestre en quien se convertirá", era algo que su padre siempre repetía.- Con ese último el príncipe se quedó pensando durante todo el viaje; (mi padre creía en mí, y no puedo hacerle esto a su legado, tal vez no pueda cambiar mi pasado, pero puedo intentar transformar mi futuro). Y así regreso al castillo y lo primero que realizo, fue crear un decreto, "Todas las princesas de la familia real debían llamarse ZELDA en memoria de su hermana."

Los primeros años fueron difíciles pero no imposibles, el tiempo paso y su reinado déspota se fue olvidando, aunque nunca recuperó la trifuerza del valor, sentía que no lo merecía, se casó y tuvo un hijo a quien lo llamo como su padre, el nuevo príncipe era valiente y travieso. El tiempo continuó pacíficamente, pero él no olvidaba a su hermana, de vez en cuando pasaba frente al palacio solo para saludarla y volver a pedirle perdón. El príncipe se casó y tuvo una hija a quien por decreto llamaron Zelda, el Rey se sentía como el abuelo más dichoso del mundo, la pequeña princesita era la alegría de todo Hyrule y el orgullo del Rey, quien le recordaba mucho a su hermana.

Los años pasaron y Zelda cumplía 12 años, se estaba preparando una gran fiesta, una que sería inolvidable, todo el pueblo estaba invitado; pero en ese momento atacaron al país de Hyrule, un gran ejercito de seres malignos estaba atacando el pueblo liquidando a todo hyliano que encontraban, derrotaron al ejército de Hyrule y entraron al castillo, el mismo Ganon en persona entro por la puerta principal del castillo; el rey envió a su nieta junto con su nana Impa, a proteger la trifuerza mientras él y su hijo intentaban detenerlo. Pero la fuerza del Dios maligno era increíble la batalla no duró mucho tiempo el Rey mal herido, presencio como su hijo era asesinado atravesado por el tridente de Ganon, entonces el dios se acercó al Rey elevando su tridente hasta arriba para clavárselo (-Pero recuerda esto, nadie traiciona al Dios Ganon y sale vivo de su ira.-) eran las últimas palabras del brujo, este era su castigo, el cual siempre temía enfrentar. (Perdóname... y Gracias...), entonces cerro los ojos y acepto su destino...

FIN

Hola, este es uno de mis más viejas y primeras historias que no me animaba a subir hasata estar totalmente segura de su redacción, espero que lo hayan disfrutado leyendo como yo al escribirlo :D

La historia continua en los juegos: "Legend of Zelda" y "Zelda II: Adventures Link"


End file.
